Faithfully
by MysteryDivine
Summary: Alice and Embry are together, before he becomes a werewolf. The treaty states that they can't cross the border. Will they follow the treaty, or will they break the rules to share their unabiding love for one another?


"Well hello there stranger," Embry said.

"Me? A _stranger_?" I lulled. "Why, I wouldn't harm a soul," i said sweetly pecking him on the cheek.

"Where to now?" he asked, staring into the forest ahead of us.

"Anywhere you want to go," I whispered. Who would have thought that I, Alice Cullen, could have a guy like Embry without even trying? He was one hundred percent committed from day one. He took one look at me, and after that he did everything to get my attention. Eventually it worked.

"Alice-." Embry hesitated, gripping my hand with a firm but gentle grasp.

"Yes?"

"Alice, I…I love you," he said, wrapping me into the frame of his body. We had been together for almost a year now, and this was the first time he had said this. I was so shocked by it that i was speechless, the air completely gone from my lungs.

"I love you too Embry, I love you too," i whispered into his chest.

I felt safe when i was around Embry, although i should feel naturally safe (considering the fact that I'm a vampire) but there was something about the way he acted around me. He was so protective and gentle with me, as if he might break a bone if he weren't careful. Now granted, I'm not very muscular in fact I'm very petite. But you get someone in my face that shouldn't be and well, let's just say i can kick some ass then.

We stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, but i didn't mind. I had an eternity to wait. I _could _have an eternity with him if I changed him.

"What are you thinking right now?" Embry asked, walking toward a rock on which we could sit on.

"Well, I'm thinking that we have a little bit until you have to get back home. What do you want to do?" i asked.

"Let's star-gaze shall we?"

"We shall, but how?" i asked humorously.

"Like this," he said, pulling down onto the chilled earth's surface. We laid there just staring at the stars until the sky had gone from periwinkle blue to midnight blue. I lay there, wrapped in his arms, feeling as if the night couldn't get any better.

"Alice, i have to go," he whispered.

"I know, come on. Hold my hand, you'll get home faster." I said, taking off in full sprint toward La Push, where Embry lived. It took only a few minutes to get there, and he was home right on time. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said cheerily. I kissed him goodnight and left.

"Alice, hey!" Bella called. Bella was one of the newer members of Forks. She wasn't beautiful or graceful in any way but she was nice. My brother Edward was _interested _in her, he found her different than the other girls. She was my friend, a good friend too.

"Bella, how are you?" i asked daintily.

"Um, fine i guess. Charlie's worrying about me not fitting in still. You think at some point in time he would just stop talking about it," she protested.

"He'll stop talking about it as soon as you start going out with friends. Trust me Bella,"

"Let's hope so Alice," she said, walking into first period.

First period **dragged **on and on. I thought it would never end. I was dying to get to my next class; Embry would be there. Then i could talk to him about the party i would be throwing at my house for Bella's birthday. I love birthdays! They're so much fun, well to me at least. I already knew what i was going to get her too. She would love it; i knew she would. Jasper would make her.

Finally the bell rang, and Bella and I walked out of class laughing over what stupid lesson we had to learn today, even though neither of us paid attention. Embry was just ahead of us in the hallway. I picked up my pace a little bit to catch up faster.

"Embry!" I yelled down the hall. He stopped in his tracks and waited until i had finally caught up. Bella had to talk to Edward so she said she would talk to me later.

"There's the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever laid sight on," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey," I laughed. I adored the way he spoke to me. He talked to me as if i were a supermodel. I'm not saying that I'm ugly, I'm not but, I'm also not the prettiest girl in the school either. Rosalie held that spot. I wasn't envious of her either; I mean she's my sister I shouldn't be. Even though she can be a pain sometimes, I still look up to her; sometimes. I'm pretty independent. We walked the rest of the way in silence, but it was okay because sometimes silence is better than words.

Embry talked to me the entire class. I didn't even here what our homework assignment for the night, oh well I'll just get it from Bella at the end of the day. After class Embry came to my locker, and from there we went to lunch. We sat at the table next to the one by the big window. Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett sat there. I usually did too, but Embry wanted to sit with Bella today. I didn't mind it, but Jasper kept looking at me like I was betraying them by sitting there.

"Alice, you okay?" Embry asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Really I am, I must have been daydreaming," I said, flashing a smile in his direction.

"Okay, whatever you say babe," he teased.

Embry had perfect features. I mean, he's buff, tone, **and** smart. He's been gaining muscle like crazy lately though. I haven't thought much of it considering the fact that he was going to do football this year. He's been spending more and more time with different people in La Push. I try not to let it bother me, but i can't help but think that something might be going on, and he's just not telling me about it. I wonder what _that _something could be.

A/N I hope you liked it. Please R-E-V-I-E-W!


End file.
